Changes
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: Ten years after Grave, Spike comes back to Sunnydale and finds he's not the only one who's changed. Complete
1. Home Sweet Home

"Angel?" Dawn called as she entered her home on Revello Drive. "In here." He yelled from the kitchen. Dawn entered to find Angel feeding a little boy. "Mommy!" A little boy with blondish hair and blue eyes yelled as he ran to Dawn, throwing his arms around her legs. "Hi honey." She said picking him up and giving him a kiss. "Hi aunty Dawn." Said a small blonde girl. "Hi Joyce" She said to the young girl. She moved toward Angel carrying the small boy in her arms. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey." "Hey." He replied. She looked at the little boy in the high chair across from Angel. He had mashed potatoes all over his face. "Hey kiddo." She turned to Angel with an amused look on her face. "Having trouble?" "He's stubborn." "Just like his parents." She put the boy she was carrying, down on his feet. "Did you give uncle Angel a hard time Will?" She asked her son. "No. He was good as always." Angel answered. "I only wish my son would be that way." He said, looking at the little boy in the high chair. Dawn smiled. Ever since Buffy died two years ago Angel had been different. He had to raise their two children alone. Joyce was seven and a perfect mix of her parents looks. She had beautiful blonde hair with Angel's big brown eyes. Liam was three and like his sister a mix of his parents looks, with Angel's brown hair and Buffy's green eyes. Dawn looked at her son. He had dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes. William was five years old. He looked nothing like his father. In fact there was an ongoing joke within the Scoobies, after he was born, that Spike was Will's real father. Spike. Dawn hadn't heard from or seen Spike since before he left ten years ago. After his attempted rape of Buffy he just left and never returned. Dawn knew he wasn't dead because she would feel it. She somehow new that if he was dead, she'd know. Dawn was roused from her thoughts by the sound of a yell. Liam was tired and refused to eat. "Want help?" She asked Angel. "Give it a try." He said standing. He grabbed Joyce and Will's plates and washed them. "Joyce honey go upstairs and take a bath." He told his daughter. "Okay daddy", the little girl said as she stood and headed upstairs. "How was school today?" Dawn asked her son as she feed her nephew. "Good. I drew a picture for you mommy." He said happily. "Really?" She asked smiling at her son. "Yup." He got off his chair and went into the living room. He returned a second later with a picture. "Here you go." He said handing Dawn the paper.  
  
Dawn finished feeding Liam and took the picture from her sons hands. "It's beautiful." She said in awe. He defiantly got his talent from his father. She could barely draw a decent flower let alone a whole portrait. "That's you, me, Joyce, Liam, Uncle Angel, Aunt Buffy and Daddy." He told her pointing to the people in the picture. He looked up at Dawn with watery eyes. "I miss daddy, mommy." He said softly. 


	2. Answers

"I miss daddy, mommy." He said softly. Angel took that as his cue to take Liam upstairs and he left. Dawn picked up her son and pit him on her lap. "I know honey." She said moving his brown hair out of his face. "I know." She repeated giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Later That Night  
  
"Angel. I'm gonna patrol. I'll be back by one." She said grabbing her jacket. "Be careful." He said hugging her. "I will. Don't wait up." She said as she left.  
  
Dawn walked through Restfield Cemetary. She stopped and knelt down in front of a tombstone. She kissed her fingers and then pressed them to the name on the tomb. It read: Jonathon Winters 1985 -2010 Loving Father and Best Friend "He misses you." She whispered. "I miss you." She added. A tear rolled down her cheek and she bit her lips to stop the others that threatened to join it. "I know things weren't perfect between us, but I love you. Always have and always will. You were my best friend." She paused bracing herself. "He looks so much like you. He had your eyes and hair. H's smart too. He's getting so big. Everyday he amazes he to no end." Suddenly, before she knew what had happened. She was on the ground, a vampire straddled over her; fangs bared. "Evening Slayer." Dawn kicked him off f her and stood quickly. The vamp recovered fast and lounged at her. Dawn kicked him and he fell to the ground. She quickly staked him. There was the sound of a branch breaking behind her and Dawn turned. She gasped at the sight. "Spike?" She whispered. 


	3. What ever happened to that women I tried...

1630 Revello Drive  
  
"Angel?" Dawn called out softly. Angel entered the hall from the kitchen and stopped when he spotted Spike. "Spike." He said calmly.  
  
"Angel." The blonde replied.  
  
"Is Will asleep?" Dawn asked her brother-in-law.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Any problems?"  
  
"A few. He was still pretty upset when you left. Didn't want to go to sleep. He wanted to wait for you to get back from patrol." He told her.  
  
"I'll just go up and check on him. I'll be right back." She said as she headed to the kid's room.  
  
Dawn returned five minutes later and found Angel and Spike sitting in the living room.  
  
"Was he asleep?" Angel asked when he noticed her.  
  
"No. He had another dream about John." She told him sitting next to Spike on the couch.  
  
"He will for a while. Remember what we went through with Joyce?"  
  
"Yeah but it's different. At least Joyce got to see you and Buffy together. At least she got to see her everyday."  
  
"I know. It'll be okay though. We'll get through this together. Just like we get through everything else." He said giving her a smile.  
  
"I know. Thanks." She turned to Spike. "So what you been up to?"  
  
"Well after I left I went to Africa. Went there with the intentions of getting my chip out, come back here and killing the slayer for making me fall in love with her. Things didn't exactly work out that way."  
  
"What happened?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I got a soul." He stated.  
  
Dawn and Angel just stared at him in shock. "You what?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Got a soul." He looked at Angel. "You should have warned me. You played it off real well. Acting like everything was okay. Like it wasn't painful. You made it look easy. It's not." He said nearly in tears. "You're my grandsire. You should have warned me."  
  
"I'm sorry Spike. I didn't.. Why? How did it happen?" Angel asked still reeling from the news.  
  
"Damn demon says that, that's what I wanted. That I've wanted my soul. I just didn't know. After that I went crazy. Literally. I'm pretty sure Dru would have thought I was the crazy one." He stopped. "I wanted to come back. Apologize to Buffy. Try to make it right. I couldn't. The guilt was too overwhelming. I, there were days I wanted to kiss the sun. I didn't because that would have been to easy for me. I didn't deserve to go out like that." He told them.  
  
"Why'd you come back?" Dawn asked him.  
  
"Figured it was time to be a man and apologize. Besides I missed you lil bit." He said the last part with a smile.  
  
Dawn reached over and took his hand in hers. "She knew you were sorry."  
  
"I should go. I need to find a place to stay for the day." He said standing up.  
  
"Why don't you stay here?" Dawn suggested standing up.  
  
"Are you sure?" Spike asked looking at Angel.  
  
"Yeah." Angel replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You can sleep upstairs with me." Dawn told him.  
  
Angel looked as though he was going to protest but one look at Dawn's face and he knew arguing would get him no where. "I'm going to sleep. Good night Dawn." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Night Spike." He said nodding to his ex-childer.  
  
"Night Angel." Dawn said.  
  
"Night." Spike replied with a nod. As he watched his ex- grandsire climb the steps.  
  
"Come on Spike." Dawn said moving up the stairs to her room.  
  
Dawn's Room  
  
Dawn entered her room and grabbed her clothes, then turned to Spike. "I'll be right back. Get comfy." She said as she headed out of the room.  
  
When Dawn re-entered her room she spotted Spike sitting on her bed shirtless. * Still gorgeous as ever. * She thought to herself.  
  
Spike looked up when he heard Dawn enter. She was dressed in a pair of gray shorts and a white tank top that read '10% Angel, 90% devil'. * She's so beautiful. God how she's grown. * He thought to himself.  
  
Dawn moved into the room and sat next to Spike on the bed. "Tired?"  
  
"Yeah better get some sleep." He said getting off the bed. "Hand me a pillow bit. I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"No Spike. You can sleep with me in my bed." She told him. "Now come on, I'm tired."  
  
Spike climbed into the bed with her and they both fell into the most peaceful sleep either had had in a long time. 


	4. News of the Shocking kind

1630 Revello Drive   
"Angel?" Dawn called out softly. Angel entered the hall from the kitchen and stopped when he spotted Spike. "Spike." He said calmly. "Angel." The blonde replied. "Is Will asleep?" Dawn asked her brother-in-law. "Yeah." "Any problems?" "A few. He was still pretty upset when you left. Didn't want to go to sleep. He wanted to wait for you to get back from patrol." He told her. "I'll just go up and check on him. I'll be right back." She said as she headed to the kid's room. "Mommy." William said as he shook is mother. "Mommy."  
Dawn opened her eyes and saw her son. "What's wrong honey?" She asked. "Why are you crying?" She asked sitting up and pulling him onto her lap.  
"I."  
"Shh. Honey whisper." She told him remembering Spike who was sleeping next to her. "Now tell me what happened?"  
"I dreamed of daddy. He was alive and we were a family." He said crying.  
"Shh." She whispered as she tried to calm him but failing as tears of her own flowed freely down her cheeks.  
"Why'd he leave, mommy? I miss him. I want my daddy back." He cried.  
Dawn pulled his head to her chest as he cried. She kissed his head as she too cried over the lost of her best friend, the father of her child.  
Spike had woken up at the sound of the door opening but remained quiet. When he heard the young boys words of sadness followed by cried. He sat up and noticed Dawn cry8ing too and his heart broke. * What'd she do to earn this kind of pain? * He wondered. Spike shifted closer to her and pulled Dawn to him and held her as she and her son cried.  
Soon after Will fell asleep, Dawn laid her son on the bed and moved closer to Spike. She looked him in the eyes "Thank you Spike." She said and turned back to her soon. Spike laid back down and held Dawn as she held her son. Dawn returned five minutes later and found Angel and Spike sitting in the living room.  
"Was he asleep?" Angel asked when he noticed her.  
"No. He had another dream about John." She told him sitting next to Spike on the couch.  
"He will for a while. Remember what we went through with Joyce?"  
"Yeah but it's different. At least Joyce got to see you and Buffy together. At least she got to see her everyday."  
"I know. It'll be okay though. We'll get through this together. Just like we get through everything else." He said giving her a smile.  
"I know. Thanks." She turned to Spike. "So what you been up to?"  
"Well after I left I went to Africa. Went there with the intentions of getting my chip out, come back here and killing the slayer for making me fall in love with her. Things didn't exactly work out that way."  
"What happened?" Dawn asked.  
"I got a soul." He stated.  
Dawn and Angel just stared at him in shock. "You what?" Dawn asked.  
"Got a soul." He looked at Angel. "You should have warned me. You played it off real well. Acting like everything was okay. Like it wasn't painful. You made it look easy. It's not." He said nearly in tears. "You're my grandsire. You should have warned me."  
"I'm sorry Spike. I didn't.. Why? How did it happen?" Angel asked still reeling from the news.  
"Damn demon says that, that's what I wanted. That I've wanted my soul. I just didn't know. After that I went crazy. Literally. I'm pretty sure Dru would have thought I was the crazy one." He stopped. "I wanted to come back. Apologize to Buffy. Try to make it right. I couldn't. The guilt was to overwhelming. I, there were days I wanted to kiss the sun. I didn't because that would have been to easy for me. I didn't deserve to go out like that." He told them.  
"Why'd you come back?" Dawn asked him.  
"Figured it was time to be a man and apologize. Besides I missed you lil bit." He said the last part with a smile.  
Dawn reached over and took his hand in hers. "She knew you were sorry."  
"I should go. I need to find a place to stay for the day." He said standing up.  
"Why don't you stay here?" Dawn suggested standing up.  
"Are you sure?" Spike asked looking at Angel.  
"Yeah." Angel replied.  
"Okay."  
"You can sleep upstairs with me." Dawn told him.  
Angel looked as though he was going to protest but one look at Dawn's face and he knew arguing would get him no where. "I'm going to sleep. Good night Dawn." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Night Spike." He said nodding to his ex-childer.  
"Night Angel." Dawn said.  
"Night." Spike replied with a nod. As he watched his ex- grandsire climb the steps.  
"Come on Spike." Dawn said moving up the stairs to her room.  
Dawn's Room  
Dawn entered her room and grabbed her clothes, then turned to Spike. "I'll be right back. Get comfy." She said as she headed out of the room.  
When Dawn re-entered her room she spotted Spike sitting on her bed shirtless. * Still gorgeous as ever. * She thought to herself.  
Spike looked up when he heard Dawn enter. She was dressed in a pair of gray shorts and a white tank top that read '10% Angel, 90% devil'. * She's so beautiful. God how she's grown. * He thought to himself.  
Dawn moved into the room and sat next to Spike on the bed. "Tired?"  
"Yeah better get some sleep." He said getting off the bed. "Hand me a pillow bit. I'll sleep on the floor."  
"No Spike. You can sleep with me in my bed." She told him. "Now come on, I'm tired."  
Spike climbed into the bed with her and they both fell into the most peaceful sleep either had had in a long time. 


	5. Bad Dreams

"Mommy." William said as he shook is mother. "Mommy."  
Dawn opened her eyes and saw her son. "What's wrong honey?" She asked. "Why are you crying?" She asked sitting up and pulling him onto her lap.  
"I."  
"Shh. Honey whisper." She told him remembering Spike who was sleeping next to her. "Now tell me what happened?"  
"I dreamed of daddy. He was alive and we were a family." He said crying.  
"Shh." She whispered as she tried to calm him but failing as tears of her own flowed freely down her cheeks.  
"Why'd he leave, mommy? I miss him. I want my daddy back." He cried.  
Dawn pulled his head to her chest as he cried. She kissed his head as she too cried over the lost of her best friend, the father of her child.  
Spike had woken up at the sound of the door opening but remained quiet. When he heard the young boys words of sadness followed by cried. He sat up and noticed Dawn cry8ing too and his heart broke. * What'd she do to earn this kind of pain? * He wondered. Spike shifted closer to her and pulled Dawn to him and held her as she and her son cried.  
Soon after Will fell asleep, Dawn laid her son on the bed and moved closer to Spike. She looked him in the eyes "Thank you Spike." She said and turned back to her soon. Spike laid back down and held Dawn as she held her son. 


	6. Storytelling

AN: hey guys I'm back. It's been a really long time, I know, but here it is the next three chapters of Changes. Enjoy.   
  
Dawn woke up at the buzzing sound of her alarm clock. She reached over and hut it off, hoping that it didn't wake Spike. When she turned around, Spike was already awake. "Morning."  
"Mornin' love." He said moving a strand of loose brown hair from her face. "How you feelin'?"  
"Better. Thank you Spike."  
"Mommy?", Williams voice called, making Dawn turn to look down at him. "Who's dat?" He asked, pointing to Spike.  
"Will, honey, this is my friend. His name is Spike."  
"Hello, William." Spike said smiling down at the young boy.  
"Hi." He replied, shyly.  
"Honey, why don't you go brush your teeth and get ready for school. I'm sure Uncle Angel is making breakfast already."  
William nodded and gave Dawn a kiss before scrambling out of the bed and out of the room.  
Dawn turned to Spike.  
"When are you going to tell me what happened to the kids father?" He asked.  
"He was my best friend. We met in college. One night we got drunk at this party, at his dorm. One this led to another and we ended up having sex. I got pregnant. We decided that we'd do a joint custody thing. We loved each other and all but not the way we should so he agreed. I'd take Will to school and John would pick him up and they'd spend time together at his house till I got out of class or work. Sometimes we'd go out, the three of us. We'd take Will to the park and the zoo, just do family things." She stopped and took a deep breath. "One day I got a call from the hospital. John had taken Will out to dinner and they were attacked. Some vamps thought that the kid of a slayer would make a good trophy piece. They tried to get Will, but John fought some of them off. He knew about vamps. Anyways, he told Will to run and get help. Will ran back to main street and a women found him. He led the women back to the ally, they found John on the floor. He. his breathing was slow, shallow. He had a week pulse. The woman took him to the hospital. When I got there John had died, extreme blood loss. William had been in the room with him when it happened. Apparently John had wanted to tell William something. He told hi that he loved him and to tell me that he would always love me." She stopped a tears flowed down her cheeks. Spike pulled her to him. "They turned him Spike. I had to stake him." She sobbed out. 


	7. Early Mornings

Spike was shocked. He didn't see that one coming. "I'm sorry Bit. I'm sorry you had to go through something like that." He told her, kissing her on the forehead. Dawn pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. "Will has been so sad since then, he really misses him."  
"Almost three years."  
"Poor kid."  
"Yeah. He's been having nightmares ever since. They come and go, but when it happens, it's hard." She looked up at Spike. "Spike, I don't know what to do."  
Spike pulled her to him. "It is all going to be okay love. "I'll help you. I'm here for you, as long as you want me. Plus you have Angel."  
"Thank you Spike."  
"I love you Dawn." Spike whispered once silence began to rain supreme in the room.  
Dawn's head shot up. "What?"  
"I love you, that's the real reason I came back. I missed you so much. I couldn't stay away any longer." He confessed.  
Dawn looked into his big blue eyes. "I love you too. I have since I was 14 years old. I tried not to, it didn't work." She told him. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate embrace.  
Spike pulled away so Dawn could breath. "Maybe you should go downstairs. I'm sure Will is waiting." He said, still holding her.  
"Yeah." She replied. Dawn got off the bed and left the room.  
  
Downstairs  
Dawn entered the kitchen and saw Will and Joyce eating their breakfast. Liam was playing with his cheerios. She grabbed a mug and Angel poured her a cup of coffee.  
"Spike awake." He asked.  
"Yeah."  
"I got him some 'food'."  
"When? It's like eight in the morning."  
"I've been up for two hours. I couldn't sleep." He confessed.  
Dawn smiled. She knew the reason he couldn't sleep was because Spike was sleeping in her bed with her. Angel had always been over protective of Dawn, especially after John. "I'll go see if he's hungry." She said moving out of the kitchen.  
  
Upstairs  
"Spike?" Dawn called as she entered her room.  
"Yeah Bit."  
"Hungry? Angel went to the butcher's this morning."  
"Yeah. I could use some food." He said getting up from her bed.  
"Okay. I'll go cover the windows. Come down when you're ready." She said exiting the room.  
  
"Dawn I'm taking Joyce and Will to school. Can you get Liam ready for  
me?" Angel said as he handed Joyce and Will their coats.  
"Don't I always?" She said with a smirk.  
Angel opened the door, handed the kids their backpacks, and then left to start the car. "Don't forget your lunches." He called.  
"Bye Mommy." Willow said.  
Dawn bent down and hugged her son. "Bye sweetie." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun and behave."  
"I know. I will." He replied to his mother. William looked up and spotted Spike. "Bye Spike."  
"Bye kid."  
"Bye Aunty Dawn." Joyce said giving Dawn a hug and a kiss. "Come on Willy." She said pulling her little cousin out the door to the car and her waiting father.  
Dawn closed the door and went to the kitchen. She took Liam out of his high chair. "Spike, it's in the fridge. Don't forget to wash out the mug when you're done. I have to go get Liam ready."  
"This Angel's then?"  
"Yeah. Liam this is Spike." Dawn said to the little boy.  
"Hi, Spike." Liam replied.  
"Hello Liam."  
"I gotta get him ready." Dawn said as she moved up the stairs.  
"Yeah. Go ahead."  
  
Liam and Will's Room  
"Aunty Dawn." Liam said as Dawn pulled his outfit from the closet.  
"Yes, Liam?"  
"Who is Spike?"  
"He's and old friend of mine and your daddy's." She said as she took off his pajama top.  
"Did he know my mommy too?"  
"Yes, he did." She said helping him out of his pajama pants.  
"Oh." It looked as though he was pondering it for a moment before asking his next question. "Is aunty Willow and Uncle Xander coming tonight?" He asked as he tried to wriggle is hands through his shirt.  
"Yes."  
"With Uncle Oz and Auntie Cordy?"  
"Yes Liam."  
"And Uncle Wes and Gunn and Auntie Fred?" He asked as he zipped up his zipper.  
"Yup."  
"With Lizzy, Alex, Danny, Kimmy and Alana?"  
"Of course."  
"Good." He said slipping on his socks.  
"Come on, go see if Spike will help you put on your shoes. Then wait for daddy. I need to go take a shower." She said lifting the young boy off the bed.  
"Okay" he said as he grabbed his shoes from the closet and ran down the stairs to the living room. 


	8. Home and Visitors

Later that Night  
"I'm home." Dawn called as she entered her home.  
"Mommy!" Will cried as he ran to his mother.  
"Hi honey. How was your day?" She asked as she picked him up.  
"I missed you mommy."  
"I missed you too sweetie." She told him giving him a kiss on his forehead. She then turned to the other. "Hey everyone."  
"Hey Dawn, how was work?" Angel asked.  
"Okay. We got some rare Aztecan pottery today." She said moving toward the stove to give him a kiss.  
"Nice."  
"Yeah, nice big boxes of extra work." She said with a smile.  
"How was your day?"  
"Okay got a new shipment of boxes in from the council. They sent me some more diaries. Plus they want an update. "How you're doing as a slayer. How I'm doing as a watcher.' You know that kind of stuff."  
"Wonderful." She said with a fake smile.  
"Wait you're her watcher?" Spike asked from his spot at the counter.  
"Yup."  
"How'd that happen?"  
"Well Buffy was my watcher, but when, well they were going to send me a knew one but I told them no to."  
"We told them I'd take over." Angel finished.  
"Have you spoken to the gang? Are they still coming?" She asked Angel.  
"No I just thought I'd make all this food for no one."  
"Ha ha, enough with the sarcasm."  
"Who's coming?" Spike asked.  
"Xander, Cordy, their daughter Kimberlee, Willow and Oz with their daughter Elizabeth and son Daniel. Gunn and Fred and their daughter Alanna and Wesley." She told him.  
"They all come here once a month for dinner." Angel informed him.  
"Oh."  
"So what's for dinner anyway?" Dawn asked.  
  
An hour later  
"Knock, knock" Xander said as he entered the Summer's/O'Connor home, followed by Cordelia and his daughter Kimberlee Anne Harris.  
"Xander!" Dawn yelled leaping off of Spike's lap and rushing into Xander's open arms. "God I've missed you so much." She said hugging him tightly.  
"Missed you too Dawnster. Ah, breathing becoming an issue." He gasped out.  
Dawn pulled away looking sheepishly down at the floor. "Sorry." She then turned to Cordelia. "Cordy. Oh my god you're getting so big." Pulling the five month pregnant women into a hug.  
"Nice to see you too Dawn." Cordy grumbled.  
"Hello, Xander." Angel said shaking hands with the brunette. After Buffy's funeral they patched things up and became more civilized with each other.  
"Angel, what's for dinner?" Xander said with a smile. Then he noticed Spike. "Spike. Long time no see."  
"Harris." Spike nodded in his direction.  
"Aunty Dawn." Kim yelled running to give her aunt a hug.  
"Hey sweetie." She picked up the young girl and gave her a hug and kiss. "Wow. What have you been eating, you're getting so big."  
'Of course she is. She eats like her father." Cordy said smiling at her husband who was shoving a piece of cheese in his mouth.  
"Hand me my god daughter." Angel said. Dawn did so and then moved back to where Spike was standing.  
"Uncle Angel!" The little girl cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you."  
"Oh I missed you too sweetie." He said hugging her tightly.  
"Don't I get a hug too?" Cordy said giving her best friend a pout.  
"No! You can't." Kimberlee said to her mother, sticking out her tongue.  
"Well, I didn't ask you." Cordy told her daughter.  
Angel put Kimmy down and pulled Cordy into a hug. "How are you?"  
"Well I'm still reasonably sane so I guess I'm god." She said laughing.  
"Well let's hope it stays that way." He replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Where the little runts at? I wanna see my niece and nephews." Xander said.  
"Upstairs." Dawn told him. "Hold up." She said exiting the kitchen.  
"William! Joyce! Liam! Uncle Xander, Aunt Cordy and Kimmy are here!" dawn yelled up the stairs.  
Two seconds later the sound of six little feet pounding down the stairs, could be heard. 


	9. Chit Chats

About two hours, a few introductions and a meal later, the children ran upstairs to the kids room to play and the adults moved to the living room.  
"So Spike." Xander said from his seat on the couch next to his wife.  
"Harris."  
"Going to tell us what we owe your visit to."  
"Came back to see Dawn, missed her. Plus, I've got some news."  
"What is it Spike?" Willow asked from her seat on Oz' lap.  
"I have a soul."  
Every jaw in the room dropped and an eerie silence followed.  
"You.Soul. How? When? Why?" Willow asked completely shocked and confused.  
"After, well when I left I went to Africa. Went with the intentions of getting the chip removed instead I got a soul."  
"So ten years later you come back?" Xander asked.  
"I told you, I missed the Bit."  
"Well it's good to see you again Spike." Willow said.  
"Thanks, same to you red. So, when did you and wolf boy get back together, thought you were playing for the other team?"  
Well, the night you left Tara was shot. I went nuts over dosed on some serious magic and tried to destroy the world. I destroyed the Magic Box and almost killed Giles. Giles took me back to England to, was rehabilitated. Oz was there; traveling and well the rest just rather fell back into place." She told him.  
"Sorry bout Tara, love." He told her sympathetically.  
"Thanks."  
"So what about you to?" Spike asked looking at Xander and Cordelia. "When did you guys get back together?"  
"Buffy's wedding to dead boy."  
"That's ex-dead boy to you." Angel said glaring at the brunette.  
"What happened to Demon Girl?"  
"Who?" Everyone, except Dawn, Willow and Xander asked.  
"Anya." Xander clarified. "After our non wedding she became a demon again, as you know. She came back for Cordelia and my wedding."  
"How'd she take it?"  
"She was pissed that he could make a commitment to me and not to her." Cordelia said smiling.  
"Understandable, the girl was, for some unknown reason, head over heels for him."  
"Yeah well the better women won."  
"Sure bout that? Cause she's not the one who has to wake up to that every morning." Spike said, prompting laughs from everyone in the room and an annoyed "HEY!" from Xander.  
The night continued with idle chitchat, after everyone had left Spike and Dawn retreated to her room.  
"I think that went rather well." Dawn said as she sat on her bed and began combing her hair.  
"It did." Spike confirmed. He moved behind her on the bed so that she was between his legs, he then took her brush and combed her hair for her.  
"Yeah, I mean Xander didn't try to stake you."  
"Not like he could."  
Dawn smiled. Spike finished combing her hair and placed the brush to the side. He turned her so that she was facing him and pulled a strain of hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear. He looked into her ocean blue eyes and whispered. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
He leaned in and they melted into a passionate kiss.  
  
The End Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Tell me what you think, maybe I'll write a sequel. Who knows. Give me ideas, I'll see what I can do. 


End file.
